the_tick_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Die Fledermaus
Die Fledermaus is a character on the animated television series The Tick. History Die Fledermaus can only barely be counted as a superhero, seeing as his reflex to seeing the Die Fledermaus Signal in the sky is to "disconnect his phone and leave town for a week". Although he will take credit for others' achievements. He also seems to be considerably narcissistic, holding himself upon a pedestal and treating his friends poorly, particularly Sewer Urchin, who he constantly berates. He had an unsuccessful relationship with American Maid, one of the reasons cited for their breakup was that he has a fear of commitment, further evidenced by his actions in Evil Sits Down for a Moment. Personality He is self assured, and self centered. His many gadgets all incorporate his name, and are presented as products. His car is even named after himself, and features bat-like accessories (remind you of anything?). He is very demeaning to Sewer Urchin, despite him being his closest friend. He is also constantly pursuing women, and is very confident in his attractiveness and charm, even though he rarely ever appeals to any of his targets. He is knowledgeable in the world interior design, and is passionate about decorating. He has commitment issues, as referenced in his relationships with American Maid and the Ottoman. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses *'Cowardice': as mentioned above, Die Fledermaus does all in his power to avoid danger, and only on rare occasions will he actually assist in the battle against evil. *'Arrogance': being the self-serving narcissist he is, his abundance of unfounded confidence can get in the way of what little crime-fighting he does. Paraphernalia *'Mausmobile': his old, barely-functioning car, with Die Fledermaus-themed accessories *'Die Fleder-Equipment': various branded gadgets, based on himself, and his image **'Die Fleder-High-Powered-Pressurized-Hook-Launcher' **'Die Fleder-Grappling-Hook' **'Die Fleder-Rope' **'Die Fleder-Smoke-Bombs': in "all colors and flavors". **'Die Fleder-Tackers' **'Die Fleder-Hypno-Spray' **'Die Fleder-Knockout-Gas' **'Die Fleder-Two-In-One-Bug-Repellent-And-Sunblock-32' **'Die Fledermaus Signal': a small projector he provided the city with, which serves more as an evacuation signal. *'Costume': as his super-suit is modeled after a bat, it comes with some bat-themed features. *'Clawed Boots': he claims that his boots' specially-installed claws are designed to aid in is "kick and gouge" fighting style. *'Sonar Sense': his mask contains "microcircuit-powered sonar emitters", which give him awareness of all of his surroundings. Appearances *Season 1 **01 The Tick vs. The Idea Men **03 The Tick vs. Dinosaur Neil **04 The Tick vs. Mr. Mental **06 The Tick vs. El Seed **07 The Tick vs. The Tick **12 The Tick vs. The Proto-Clown **13 The Tick vs. Arthur's Bank Account (mentioned only) *Season 2 **01 The Little Wooden Boy and the Belly of Love **02 Alone Together **04 Coach Fussell's Lament **10 The Tick Loves Santa! *Season 3 **02 Tick vs. Dot & Neil's Wedding Trivia *He is a parody of the DC Comics character Batman, in appearance, as well as being an inversion of the character: he is cowardly and is primary goal is generally to do whatever benefits himself most, and he pursues women often. He is also apparently not very wealthy, as his vehicle is very old and worn-out. **His name translates to "the bat" in German. *In the tie-in handbook to the series, The Tick: Mighty Blue Justice, he describes his own height and weight as 6' 4", and 225 lbs. However, as this was written by Die Fledermaus, the information is not necessarily factual. * Described on TV by news host Brian Pinhead as "one of the city's lesser superheroes" (in Evil Sits Down for a Moment) Gallery Diefledermaus.jpg diefledermaustherake.JPG|The Rake diefledermaus3.JPG diefledermaus6.png|Gah! diefledermausbadearday.JPG|It was a "bad ear day". diefledermausbatman2.png diefledermausbatamn1.png Americanmaidanddiefledermaus.png Diefledermauscollision.png|Colliding with fellow patrolling superhero, Captain Lemming diefledermausvideogame.png|Die Fledermaus in the video game diefaintermaus.png Diefledermauspoodlegirl.png diefledermauspoodles.png diefledermauspoodles2.png diefledermaussmug.png diefledermausluckynumbers.png diefledermausurchinandchameleonlightningdiner.png heroesindiner.png diefledermausandurchinshookup.png diefledermauspose.png diefledermausphone.png diefledermausandurchinundergroundresistance.png|"Don't give up, Stinky and I will start the underground resistance!" Sallyvacuumanddiefledermaus.png diefledermausbatman3.png diefledermausbatman4.png diefledermauseatingadeluxeassomrtmentofcheesesinahandcraftedwickerbasket.png diefledermauscheckingwatch.png diefledermausdriving.png heroesspyingthroughthewindow.png tickgangstrolling.png Americanmaidanddiefledermausdrinkingcoffee.png madnannytargetingdiefledermaus.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Adults Category:Wildlife-based superheroes Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Good guys Category:Characters without superpowers Category:Characters that appear in the video game